jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dog and Piggy Show
The Dog and Piggy Show is the eleventh episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis After returning home with the Dog Talisman, Jackie finds a clue to the location of the Pig Talisman. Uncle figures out the power of the Dog Talisman and uses it to accompany Jackie on his latest quest. Meanwhile Valmont hires Hak Foo to help in the search. Plot Jackie digs out the Dog Talisman from inside the wall of a windmill, but Tohru appears on the scene, led by the magical talisman detector. Jackie tries talking Tohru over to side of Section 13, then dodges past him. In the attempts to restrain his nemesis, Tohru drops the detector out the window of the windmill and then falls out the window himself. Jackie gets away easily, and the detector is snapped in half when Tohru lands on it. For this double failure, Tohru is put to shame, and Valmont hires a freelancer to assist the quest: a muscular man named Hak Foo. Though Tohru is initially critical of the newcomer, a fierce demonstration shows that Hak Foo is more than capable in combat. Jackie calls Jade while his plane has a layover in Bavaria, and she reminds him of their intended surprise birthday party for Uncle. This reminds him to buy a gift, and as he hears the boarding call, he ducks into a souvenir shop, rushing through the slim pickings and settling on some chocolates and cheese. Later that day at the shop, Uncle criticizes Jade's taste in music. Her offer to teach him some dance moves is met with a grumpy refusal, and is clear that Uncle is feeling his age. After Jackie gets home, he and Jade surprise Uncle with their gifts. Hers is the photo of her from Melvin World (although "she" is scowling, being possessed by Shendu at the time), but Jackie's gifts are met with a cranky reception, as chocolates and cheese cause problems for Uncle. Then, Jackie brings out "one more thing:" the Dog Talisman, which is Uncle's sign. Uncle takes it and leaves the rest of the birthday party behind to do research. While Jackie practices his martial arts, Jade has some of the birthday chocolate, and she asks if Uncle was always so cranky. She unwraps a piece during the reply that, when Uncle was younger, he was just like Jackie. Any further discussion is cut off when she notices that the piece of chocolate has an octagon shape and a drawing of a pig in the same style as the talismans. Jackie agrees with the resemblance and decides he must go back to Bavaria. Uncle appears with a duffel bag and cheerily announces that he could use a change of scenery and will come along. Jade is ecstatic at the fact that she can go too, since there is no one left to babysit her, but Jackie is just bewildered at Uncle's energetic actions and willingness to leave the shop. In Bavaria, Jackie investigates the local chocolate factory, where he plods through an extensive lecture on Grandpapa Ferkel's success in chocolate production, a tour of the factory, a praise of Ferkel's generous donation of the town's clocktower, and a blank response to the words "Pig Talisman." Uncle is having fun with Jade as they combine hip hop dance moves with the local music, but she begins to get suspicious. When she talks to him about this, he shows her that he is wearing the Dog Talisman as a pendant. His research the previous night had shown the Dog Talisman to have the power of immortality, but Jade only notes that the talisman has restored the vigor of his youth. That night, Jackie returns to the factory, but before he can search, he is confronted by Hak Foo, who introduces himself and unleashes his signature fighting style. Jackie takes a harsh beating, failing to counterattack, and Hak Foo knocks him silly. Just as he stands over his opponent, Hak Foo hears a challenge from Uncle, who has also arrived. Jade worries that Uncle shouldn't face someone who beat Jackie, but Uncle gently pushes her aside from the fight. Hak Foo goes for a quick finish and is stunned when Uncle blocks the move with ease. He then tries his previous moves, but Uncle dodges all of them, and when he tries an aerial attack, Uncle leaps just as high and knocks him down. Jackie and Jade are surprised and impressed, but Hak Foo uses a feint combination to punch Uncle into a brick wall. His opponent unmoving, Hak Foo leaves triumphantly. Shortly after this, Uncle sits up, and the others wonder at him being not only alive but unharmed. He leads Jade in heading for the Pig Talisman, which at first confuses Jackie, as no one knows where that is. Arriving at the top of the clocktower, Jade points out what she and Uncle had seen earlier that day: the automated pig that rings its cymbals on the hour bears the real Pig Talisman on its hat. Just then, Tohru appears and clamps Jackie in his arms, and Hak Foo thanks them for revealing where the talisman is. But his confidence is cut short when he notices Uncle, who frees Jackie and knocks out Tohru with a headbutt to the face. While Jade uses the clocktower's gears to climb up to the pig's platform, Uncle and Jackie battle Hak Foo, who is unable to fend off the tandem attacks. Outmatched, he goes for the talisman, snatching it from Jade just as the others reach the same platform. As he holds it, it glows, and his eyes burn with fire. Beams of energy shoot out from his eyes, and his opponents duck for cover. Before Hak Foo regains his wits enough for an encore of his new "Heat Beam Eye Blast" attack, the clock chimes, he is carried outside the clocktower by the rotating platform, and he is slapped dizzy by the mechanical pig's cymbals. He falls from the platform, saving himself by grabbing the clock's hour hand. The others look down at him, and Tohru's smirk at seeing the stumble is cut off when he sees the Dog Talisman in Uncle's possession. He lunges, and Uncle knocks him also off the tower. When he grabs the minute hand, his weight pulls it back along its circle just as Hak Foo musters the Pig's magic again. The two hands and thugs collide, and their fall from the tower is barely cushioned by a crash onto a laden market cart. But the fire beams were firing during the entire fall, and the tower begins to tip backwards. As the slant becomes perilous, Jackie grabs Jade and begins to run down the incline, with Uncle keeping pace easily. They leap from the tower just before it hits the ground, landing atop an awning. Uncle finally holds out the Dog Talisman and thanks Jackie for the renewal of his youth. The second the talisman is out of his hands, Uncle goes back to his old tone, declaring that being young was too much for him. But beyond the relief of having both talismans, the others are glad to have him back. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Ferkel Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Tohru *Hak Foo (debut) Objects *Dog Talisman - Uncle *Pig Talisman - Grandpapa Ferkel (mentioned), Hak Foo Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Julian Sands - Valmont *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Jim Cummings - Hak Foo, Ferkel Quotes Jade: But Uncle, we have cake. You have to celebrate. Uncle: When I am another year younger, then I will celebrate. ---- Jackie: Uncle. (gives Uncle a stern look and crosses his arms) Explain. Uncle: (takes off the Dog Talisman from around his neck and hands it to Jackie, who looks puzzled) Jackie, thank you for allowing me to re-experience my youth. ---- Jackie: See, Jade? As Tohru demonstrated, one cannot turn back the hands of time. Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, January 6, 2001 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, November 24, 2001 es:El Show del Perro y el Cerdo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Europe